Just Another Day
by Number IX Demyx
Summary: Basically, whenever I get all angsty I type random stuff to make myself feel better. Why not. Never complete, because this is my outlet.


NumberIXDemyx: Sooo, here's a random fic on what REALLY goes on the Organization.

Alexei: And it will prove my point.

NumberIXDemyx: Which is?

Alexei: You're all imbeciles.

NumberIXDemyx: DUUUUH. Surprisingly, I'm not narrating this! Number 13 is! Take it away little man!

------

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard and they're like 'It's better than yours'." Xaldin sang softly to himself, it was the only line of the song he knew.

"Shut up!" Marluxia glared at the Whirlwind Lancer, shooing Demyx away from reading over his shoulder, which was a bad habit for the Melodious Nocturne. "God damnit Demyx go away!" He threw a soda can at Demyx, hoping it would shut him up.

"YAY! Marluxia likes me!" Demyx squealed, Marluxia rolling his eyes. "Idiot…" Compared to the Demyx abuse that goes on around here, a soda can to the head was nothing. He only gets away with half the crap he pulls because he's one of the youngest members. (Well third youngest. Mentally he IS the youngest) He's like the retarded kid at school that the teachers made everyone be nice to. This rule, of course, does not apply to Saix and Marluxia. Demyx and Marluxia fight all the time, usually ending up in them staring at each other calling each other derogatory terms for gays (At least that's Demyx's weapon) and Marluxia having an insult block and resorting to hog-tying Demyx with vines, which in turn he would go tell on Marluxia to Lexaon, more on her later.

"I couldn't agree more." The Cloaked Schemer added in between listening to the insanity and trying not to stab his rather frustrating sudoku puzzle into a pencilly pulp. "No one asked for your opinion." Marluxia readied another soda can, aiming right for Zexion's head. "You need to curb your sugar addiction." Zexion matter-of-factly mumbled. He was a mumbler. It drove all of us totally insane. Marluxia twitched and put his weapon of choice down. "By the way Xaldin, the next line is 'Damn right it's better than yours.'." Everyone stared at Zexion, stumped as to how he would know. "Superior sings in the shower." It all made sense at the moment, so they dropped the topic.

"Let's sing 'Larxene is a stupid bitch'!" Marluxia was answered with a fireball, the Graceful Assassin flailing about in pain. It was pretty funny, but I don't laugh at these things.

"That was a little much, Axel." The redhead shrugged. "I've been meaning to do that." Axel has his motives, we never asked what they were, we feared knowing more than not knowing. "That was sweet!" Axel popped open a mountain dew, and in a split second he was confronted by the Savage Nymph. Everyone was expecting Axel to be fried in two seconds. Instead, she snatched the mountain dew away and flicked Axel in the shoulder. "Aw c'mon, Larx, that's NOT a flick-word!" She had the odd habit of flicking people for saying certain words. OCD I suspect. And no one touches her mountain dew. Ever. Vexen tried it and his hair stayed frizzed up for weeks. And he would freeze anyone who laughed at him; Axel found that out the hard way. Vexen hides in his lab all the time, which is why he's so pale and why he knows all these big words that annoy Demyx and give Larxene more flick-words. I remember when 'mitochondria' was a flick-word. Zexion didn't even give a passing glance to a biology book for a month.

An earsplitting screech shut everyone up and turned their attention to the doorway, where the resident advisor stood; Lexaon. I mentioned her earlier, the tacky dark sea green hospital gown she wore barely hung onto her thin frame. The neckline fell low enough to see the outlines of her ribs, her left eye covered by a bloody bandage. The screech came from her EKG, which showed a flat line all the time. And if it did beep once, she would hit it until it showed the flat line, she earned the name 'The Flat Liner' because of it. "Oh… Lexaon." I greeted her, it's best to stay on her good side. She silently drifted into the room, the squeak of the wheels on her EKG echoing. "Hello Roxas. Nice to see you." She smiled weakly at me, and then she turned her attention to Axel. "Originally I was summoned to see how you all were doing. But I was stopped by-"

"Demyx." Axel finished her sentence. She held up her index finger with a clip on the tip, which was part of the cursed machine she dragged around.

"Please do not finish my sentences."

"Sorry."

"Quite alright. And he told me that Number Eleven was throwing things at him again."

"To be fair, he does tell on us a lot." I didn't want to choose a side here, but I kinda had to. It was the way things worked around here.

"I know… I told him that he is no longer a child and that I am not his mother." Her statement made no sense; she was the mother figure in the way that she made sure we didn't tear each other apart. Not being able to walk or stand for very long, she took a seat to catch her breath. Marluxia wasn't like the rest of us, meaning he didn't treat the advisor to Xemnas with the same respect. He snuck up on her, ready to scare her. (If Lexaon is startled, the EKG goes crazy, Marluxia finds it hilarious.) She whipped out a syringe and impaled his arm, injecting the contents. He dropped in two seconds flat. We all stared at the motionless assassin, a little horrified at the events that transpired.

"Do not fear, it's only horse tranquilizer."

And that, my friends, is why we respect her. She got up and left, just as silently as she came.

"The next line is 'Damn right, it's better than yours', right?" The other members nodded, trying to get Xaldin to kindly shut the hell up.

---

NumberIXDemyx: Yeah, we know Lexaon is a bit creepy. But she's available for roleplaying (as are a few other characters) Sooo, drop me a line at wantedkingofbandits (YIM only, AIM and MSN are bleh) Oh, and comments about my fics or ideas are cool too :3


End file.
